


Choking Back the Tears (I miss you baby)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Frotting, HyungWonho - Freeform, I dunno how to write smut lol, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, cowboys and riding, excuse that bit it was impromptu, it's a crap scene, passive Hyungwon, power bottom wonho, slight phone sex, when is he not passive lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok decides to change things up a bit.</p><p>Or where Hyungwon leaves for a week-long business trip three days after he got back. Hoseok misses him really bad that Hyungwon gives him a compromise in compensation. They get to have some fun.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to try something on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking Back the Tears (I miss you baby)

**Author's Note:**

> To dear Minji in twitter, here's the Hyungwonho fic that I promised you~ I hoped you like it! This is the first time I wrote something for this ship, I hope you find it satisfactory enough ;~; Thank you for always talking to me in twitter /cries/ Hearts to you ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> I'm supposed to be writing a shitload of other fics but that picture of Hyungwon wearing Wonho's heart shaped(?) choker with Wonho pulling on it got my shipper heart hard. I couldn't ignore the calling.
> 
> Forgive this sin ;~; I have no excuse lol. Hyungwonho lives again!!
> 
> P.S. Hoseok is a dork lmao I love that snuggly wuggly kid.

Hoseok fixes Hyungwon's tie for the nth time, frowing at the lumpy mess. He just can't seem to get it right. He hears Hyungwon chuckle from above him as warm hands come to pry his hands off the infuriating tie. Hyungwon fixes the material himself, expertly looping it into a clean knot.

Hoseok pouts as he watches Hyungwon straighten his suit, disappointed that he couldn't help his lover dress himself. He really wanted to reenact those scenes in the movies where the woman would fix the man's tie for him in a loving, adoring manner, the man chuckling and kissing the woman in an endeared fashion. But tying a knot is more challenging than he imagined. He took so many tries that he might have made Hyungwon late for his trip rather than helping him.

Hyungwon finishes straightening up and picks up his suitcase. Hoseok suddenly feels the wave of sadness overcome him as he realizes that Hyungwon will leave him... _again_.

Hyungwon is always travelling around for his business, going from branch to branch and attending week-long meetings. It got especially frequent when the business boomed and plans for opening a new branch landed on the table. Because of that, Hoseok barely gets him to stay at home these days. Just three days ago, Hyungwon arrived home only to be gone once more on yet another business meeting. Hoseok wasn't very happy to say the least.

"Do you have to go?" Hoseok whines as he clutches into Hyungwon. The other man sighs as he nods his head firmly. "You know I have to. This sponsor is especially fickle but if I get him to agree, his sponsorship would be great for the company. We're planning to open another branch so the extra funds would be nice."

Hoseok frowns but nods his head. "Okay." He answers weakly. He hears Hyungwon sigh from above him before he feels soft plush lips against his forehead.

Hyungwon kisses him tenderly, smoothing the planes of his back. Then he takes a step away, holding Hoseok at arms length. "It'll only be four days, a week at most. I'll be back before you know it." Hoseok manages a smile, hugging Hyungwon close to him. "Come back soon." is all he murmurs to the taller boy.

 

~*~

Two days in and Hoseok breaks. He really misses Hyungwon. He barely got to see the other man after being away for almost a month and seeing him again only to be gone barely three days in is just too much for poor Hoseok. Everything felt like a really cruel joke.

"I really miss you." Hoseok whispers into the speaker. He was calling his boyfriend, too overcome with loneliness to keep his feelings at bay. He hears Hyungwon laugh softly on the other end, murmuring his own endearment as well. "I miss you too."

"Can't you get here any sooner?" his lover whines on the phone. "I really can't take it anymore. I want you here at home so bad." Hyungwon sighs, feeling bad for making Hoseok sad. He missed the other boy too. He was really looking forward to relaxing at home and spending time with Hoseok if it weren't for the stupid meeting.

"I wish I could baby, I really do. But this trip doesn't end till Friday morning." Hyungwon explains. Hoseok slumps on his seat. Another four days? How was he supposed to handle four days of being Hyungwonless when he couldn't even manage two? He'd go crazy before that time.

Hoseok wants to complain again but he knows Hyungwon is under pressure to secure this deal. He doesn't want to burden his lover anymore than he has already so he just murmurs a quiet, "Alright. I'll see you on Friday. Goodluck on the deal baby." to Hyungwon, hoping to appear a little cheerful.

But apparently, his lover is perceptive because he immediately picks up on the slightly off sounding reply. "I know it's not okay and I'm really sorry baby. If I can do anything to please you right now I would." Hoseok hums in the receiver, thinking about what Hyungwon said. "Is that true? Would you do anything?" he asks carefully.

"Yes of course baby. If I can do anything to make up for my absence I'd do it. Just name it and I'll do it with no complaint." Hyungwon responds immediately, eager to please Hoseok. "I really want to make up it up to you."

Hoseok goes silent for a bit, head whirring with an idea. "Okay then." he finally says. "I hope you anticipate it." Hoseok says simply before cutting the line off. Hyungwon looks at his phone in disbelief. He knows Hoseok like the back of hand and usually, when Hoseok speaks in this certain tone, it signifies that the older man is up to something naughty.

Hyungwon gulps heavily. This is bad.

 

~*~

 

After Hoseok hangs up his phone call with Hyungwon the other day, he had immediately gone out and did a little shopping. He had quite a few ideas in mind. There's been this certain item that he's been eyeing on for a while now and he never got around to purchasing it because he wasn't sure Hyungwon would like it.

But since Hyungwon gave him the go card to do anything he wants, he decides to be a little adventurous and just go with it. He fingers the edges of his new accessory, smiling at it mischievously. Then he picks up his phone.

 

Hyungwon is eating an afternoon snack when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He places the bowl filled with assorted munchies to the side as he struggles to take his mobile from his pant pocket. When he succeeds, he immediately unlocks the screen. He smiles when he sees the notification. He got a message from Hoseok.

He opens the message and proceeds to choke on his own saliva, gasping for air. He frantically locks his phone, heart beating fast.

_What the fucking hell??_

Hyungwon looks behind his back, checking to see if anyone is watching him. When he feels that it's safe enough, he takes his phone and unlocks it. He stares at Hoseok's message, specifically the picture he sent. He gulps heavily, feeling slightly hot.

Hoseok, the little minx, sent him a picture of himself wearing a pink choker with a little heart in the middle. Now that would've been fine, it would've been cute if it weren't for the very lascivious tongue poking out of Hoseok's mouth or the fact that Hoseok is lying in bed, hair splayed out before him and looking like he's naked. Not to mention the caption that read; "Like what you see?" with a winking emoji.

Hyungwon's dick stirs in his pants, feeling aroused at the sight of milky white skin and clouded blown eyes. Hoseok was practically begging for him. He could just imagine the older man's mouth wrapped around his dick sucking him with that beautiful mouth of his, could just fantasize that tongue swirling round his girth as he looked up at him with those hooded eyes.

Hyungwon closes his eyes and shakily exhales through his nose. His pants felt tight and he was uncomfortably hot. If he kept up with his imagination, he'd be sporting a pretty obvious hard on. That would be bad, real bad. He was in public for Pete's sake. He forces himself to think of ugly saggy granny boobs to get rid of his boner. It took a lot of willpower but he finally succeeded in making his mind clear of Hoseok.

He breathes out. Goddamn, was so fucked.

 

~*~

 

During the next course of days, Hoseok sends Hyungwon multiple pictures of himself featuring that wretched choker. It seemed as if each time, the pictures got more suggestive. Hyungwon had to think of a lot of unsavory images of granny boobs just to deflect his hard on. Hoseok even sent him a picture during one of his meetings and as a result, he paid little attention to the proposal. Good thing Mr. Huang didn't notice.

Hyungwon is sitting on his hotel bed, busy contemplating his life when his phone pings signifying that he received a message. Hyungwon looks at the device warily. He knows what's coming but despite the warning bells going off in his head, he grabs his phone and opens the message. Hyungwon's adam's apple bobs as he stares at the picture in his screen.

Hoseok had sent him a picture of himself biting his lips and staring at the camera purposely. The pic was taken so that a portion of Hoseok's body could be seen. He could see Hoseok's hand touching something out of frame but from the man's expression, Hyungwon had a very concise image of what was happening.

Hyungwon groans out and responds to Hoseok's message of "Missing you." by calling Hoseok. The phone rings for a while until his boyfriend picks up.

"Baby," Hoseok pants in the speaker, breathing sounding laboured. "W-why are you calling?" Hyungwon bites his lips and answers Hoseok. "Baby, I've been thinking about you a lot." Hoseok just hums in reply. "Do you know you've been driving me insane?" Hyungwon growls out. "How come baby?" his lover whispers, gasping a little in the end.

"You know exactly why." Hyungwon answers darkly. "You've been so naughty. I should be punishing you right now." Hoseok releases a breathy laugh. "Yeah? What would you do to me?" he says teasingly. "I'd make you go on all fours and spank that ass of yours. I wouldn't stop until it's red and aching but it wouldn't matter because you'd like that don't you baby?"

"Yes." Hoseok whispers breathily. "I would." Hyungwon chuckles. "You're such a dirty boy Hoseokkie." he murmurs, hand going underneath his sweatpants to touch himself. "Such a slut." he hears Hoseok take a sharp intake of breath, knowing full well that Hoseok liked it when he talked dirty.

"I bet you're imagining me touching you right now, you dirty boy." Hyungwon speaks to the phone. "Tell me, are you imagining me with you right now?"

"Yes." Hoseok replies. "What am I doing to you baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you." Hoseok gurgles at the other end of the phone. But soon enough, the older boy shakily whispers a reply to the phone speakers. "I-I'm imagining you touching my-my dick." Hoseok moans out. Hyungwon hums in reply, telling him to continue. "The way you would suck me with your mouth." Hoseok gasps.

Hyungwon is pumping himself as he listens to Hoseok's voice, going faster as the minutes pass by. Hoseok's releasing moan after moan, voice a little staticky in the speakers but still beautiful. Hyungwon gets a clear image of his boyfriend with his eyes screwed shut and mouth open as he jerks himself off a lot faster. He can hear the little hic in Hoseok's voice and knows the other boy is just a few moments away from cumming. "Come for me baby." He whispers, feeling himself tipping the edge as well.

He's about to say something else when he hears a knock on the door. "Mr. Chae?" a voice calls out. "It's Hanbin. Mr. Kim wants to request a meeting. We tried calling your mobile but we weren't going through. Is everything all right?"

He hears Hoseok curse in the phone speakers, releasing a long moan. The other boy had orgasmed. Hyungwon says his own curse word as he scrambles out of his bed, his own release suddenly forgotten. "I'm fine. I'll be there in ten. Thank you for telling me Hanbin. I apologize for the inconveniece." He rapidly says, hoping that he sounded normal. "It's alright Mr. Chae." he hears Hanbin walking away after that. Hyungwon curses again.

"Hoseokkie," Hyungwon calls. Hoseok takes a minute to respond, sounding completely relaxed. Hyungwon envies him. "I need to go now."

"M'kay." Hoseok lazily answers. "Take care, love you." Hyungwon replies with his own endearment before he hangs up. He stares at his neglected dick.

Goddammit.

 

~*~

 

When Hoseok hears the familiar sound of Hyungwon's feet, he immediately pounces off the couch and runs to greet his beloved boyfriend. Earlier that day, Hyungwon had called him saying that they fixed the deal and had arrangements done. He ends the call with a dark, "I'll see you soon."

Ever since that, he's been sitting on edge, toes curling in anticipation. He sees Hyungwon in the middle of setting his bag down on the floor. Hoseok smiles widely and approaches the man. He's halfway done in shouting his boyfriend's name when all of a sudden, plush lips covers his.

Hyungwon pulls him into a searing kiss, passionate and needy. He harshly cups Hoseok's jaw, tilting it upwards for better access. Hoseok makes a little noise in the back of his throat, kissing back with just as much fervor. Hyungwon breaks of the kiss just long enough to mutter a "God, I've missed you." Before he immediately captures Hoseok's lips, kissing him for all his worth.

Hyungwon backs him up on the wall, trapping him with his arms. Hoseok quietly moans out his pleasure, hands coming up to loop around Hyungwon's neck. "You don't know how much you drove me crazy." Hyungwon declares, sucking on Hoseok's neck. Hoseok hums in reply, hands caressing Hyungwon's head. "Yeah, that was plan." he says mockingly. His victory is short-lived when Hyungwon angrily bites into his neck, drawing a little blood.

Hoseok moans, feeling Hyungwon's tongue lap at the wound. "Hyungwon..." He murmurs, closing his eyes. "You should be punished." Hyungwon declares, sucking a little on the fresh cut. Then the taller boy retracts and faces Hoseok. "But I promised I'd do anything you want tonight." He murmurs, cupping Hoseok's face. Hyungwon gently kisses him, smiling when he feels the other boy melt into it.

Hoseok feels butterflies erupt i his stomach when he hears Hyungwon's words. His boyfriend is always so considerate. He never pushes Hoseok to do things he doesn't want and even when his desires are clear, he always thinks of him first.

Hoseok presses his lips against Hyungwon's for just a second longer before he retracts. "Let's go to the bedroom. I have something planned for us tonight." Hoseok smiles cheekily as he leads Hyungwon to their room.

The couple immediately clambers to the room, closing the door unceremoniously. They land on the bed where they make out sloppily. When Hyungwon starts to nibble on Hoseok's lips, the older boy decides that they've wasted too much time already.

"Close your eyes." Hoseok whispers breathily as he parts away from the kiss. Hyungwon makes a noise of disapproval but is silenced by Hoseok's frown. He obediently closes his eyes.

He hears Hoseok fumble around for a bit until he feels something cold against his neck. He opens his eyes and looks at Hoseok questioningly, a hand coming up to touch the obtrusive material on his neck. When his fingers recognize the familiar heart shaped metal strapped to his own neck, he couldn't help but look at Hoseok in surprise.

Hoseok just smirks and leans in close, lips barely brushing his as he whispers, "Tonight, you're my little slave. Do as I will and you'll receive a very nice gift at the end." Hoseok utters huskily, nipping Hyungwon's bottom lip. Hyungwon releases a groan, leaning down to capture Hoseok's lips but the other boy avoids him. Hyungwon frowns but Hoseok just chuckles and tuts him.

"We're following my rules tonight, babe." he says as he wraps his arms around his neck, smiling teasingly. He places a soft kiss on Hyungwon's lips before he untangles his arms and shifts away. The older man then tugs at the choker, dragging him by the heart shaped metal decor.

Hyungwon follows obediently, liking the sudden aggressiveness from his lover. Hoseok makes him crawl up the bed until his back hits the wall and Hyungwon is hovering over him. Then he pulls on the metal, leaning up to meet Hyungwon's plush lips. Hoseok kisses him fiercely, mouth hot against him.

Their lips slide together in a messy and wet dance, smacking noisily. Then a naughty tongue comes out and pries Hyungwon's lips apart, gliding inside expertly. Their tongues meet somewhere in the middle, Hyungwon refusing to be outdone. They kiss until oxygen runs out, lips red and bruised. Hoseok gasp for air, panting harshly. Then the older boy flips them, straddling Hyungwon as he begins to trail hot openmouthed kisses against the older boy's neck.

Hyungwon's hands come up to smooth over Hoseok's back, sliding lower until it rests on his hips. Hoseok continues his assault on Hyungwon's skin, latching onto the warm surface with his lips. His lover groans sounds of pleasure beneath him, warm hands moving up and down Hoseok's side, egging him on. Hoseok leaves Hyungwon's neck, moving all the way to his lover's luscious lips.

Hoseok clutches onto Hyungwon's hair, tugging at the soft locks. Hyungwon groans again as he feels Hoseok dip his pelvis. Their dicks touch, creating delicious friction. From above him, he hears Hoseok release his own moan.

The older man could feel Hyungwon's hard dick against his, the member practically straining through his slacks. Hoseok repeats the action but this time, he sets a languid and continuous pace. Hyungwon feels his own hips instinctually thrust upwards, body craving the spark of pleasure created from the contact. They continue to grind on each other, rubbing their clothed members against each other.

Then Hoseok loses his patience and orders Hyungwon to strip, doing the same quickly. Once they were completely naked, Hoseok doesn't waste his time and climbs back on Hyungwon's lap. He thrusts his hips again. This time without the barrier of clothing, the pleasure is much more tangible. They both moan out as their dicks press against each other. Hoseok reaches downwards and touches Hyungwon's dick, giving it a light squeeze.

Hyungwon gasps from underneath him, surprised at the sudden sensation. "Hoseok." he rasps out, biting his lip to keep from making any other noise. Hoseok grips Hyungwon a little harder, slowly starting to rub it up and down. His boyfriend groans, eyes screwed shut as Hoseok continues to pleasure him. He teasingly prods at Hyungwon's tip, pressing his thumb against the slit. He feels precum push out the bulb, trickling out slowly like honey. Hoseok smears the sticky semen all over the tip, twisting his thumb and pointer finger around the top.

Beneath him, he feels Hyungwon shudder and groan at the sensation. Hoseok takes his boyfriend's penis in his hands again and rubs it, scraping his nails against the skin lightly. Hyungwon bucks his hips upwards, fucking through the tight circle of Hoseok's fingers. But a firm and warning hand suddenly makes it way to Hyungwon's tight. "Don't move." Hoseok says.

Hoseok pushes at Hyungwon's chest until his back hits the headboard. He kisses Hyungwon briefly on the lips before he starts to trail downwards, ghosting his lips over the hot skin. Hoseok takes his time in worshipping Hyungwon's body, enjoying the way his boyfriend pants as he watches his descent on his body.

When he reaches the soft skin just above Hyungwon's penis, he places a gentle kiss on it. He wets the skin with his tongue, staring at Hyungwon and grinning lascivously. Hyungwon bites at his lip, almost drawing blood as he tries to stop himself from doing something without Hoseok's consent.

Hoseok trails kisses along Hyungwon's dick, stopping at the tip where he gives it a light suck. Hyungwon groans. "Hoseok." he rasps out. Hoseok just smiles mischievously continuing to lightly suck the bulbous tip, sucking just enough to offer pleasurable suction but not enough to completely satisfy.

Hyungwon's thighs tremble as he forces himself to stay still. "Hoseok.. fuck.." He groans out. He locks eyes with Hoseok. "Hoseok, please..." Hyungwon pleads, staring at his boyfriend in fervor. Hoseok smiles and takes his mouth away. Hyungwon whines, shoulders slumping.

Hoseok laughs, kissing Hyungwon on the mouth. "My rules." He says teasingly, placing another little kiss before he climbs out of bed. He rummages around their drawers until he manages to find a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Stay still and no touching." Hoseok warns as he uncaps the lube. He spreads the viscous liquid on his hand, placing a generous amount on them. Then he turns to Hyungwon. "Watch me." he says sultrily.

Hoseok presses a finger to his hole, circling around the tight ring of muscles just to tease. He watches the way Hyungwon's eyes sharpen as he carefully observes Hoseok's hand. Then Hoseok drives his finger inside of him, breathing deeply as he works himself open. The first finger is slightly uncomfortable, foreign to the feeling. But Hoseok's done this enough times to learn how to ignore it.

When he feels like he's ready, he slips another finger in. Hoseok gasps as he feels the slight stretch. He locks eyes with Hyungwon, panting as he stretches himself. Hyungwon's eyes are dark as he continues to watch. His dick is straining upwards, leaking miserably. But he can't do anything to it unless Hoseok says so. The urge to touch himself is starting to become unbearable and with the way Hoseok is softly moaning, Hyungwon knows he won't be able to control himself.

Hoseok is three fingers in, panting harshly as the tips of his fingers softly brush against his special button. Gentle waves of pleasure wash over him as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of him. He can see the incredibly strained expression on Hyungwon's face and he smirks. 

He's really starting to like this, being in power for once. He's been used to being guided, used to being obedient and led around. But this, this was a different feeling. There was something a little addictive with being in power. He could do the things he wants and for once, he was in control.

He groans out, long and drawn out as his hands brush against his prostate. "Hoseok," Hyungwon says, voice sounding pleading. "Baby, please." Hoseok smiles when he hears his boyfriend. He'd been prepped a few minutes back but he had wanted to see Hyungwon suffer just a little bit more. Hearing him now, broken and desperate for release, he decides he's good fun is done. He wants his own release as well.

He removes his hand from his taint. Then, he grabs the condoms and rips the packet. He carefully suits up Hyungwon, fitting him snug on the stretchy material. Then he slathers Hyungwon's dick with a generous amount of lube, slicking him up quickly. He gives it a few teasing tugs, just to hear Hyungwon groan.

Hoseok chuckles when Hyungwon glares at him, kissing him briefly on the mouth. "You'll have take your price soon baby, patience." After saying that, he straddles Hyungwon. He holds the meaty thing in his hand, guiding it to his hole. He feels the blunt tip push at his ring muscles and he wills himself to relax. He carefully pushes him inside, sinking down on the straining rod.

Once fully seated, Hoseok lets out a sigh of contentment. He gives himself a moment to adjust before he starts to move. Hyungwon releases sounds of his pleasure as he juts his hips upwards, meeting him thrust per thrust. They set an unforgiving pace, both desperate for climax. A week of teasing and lonely handjobs proving to be too much and unsatisfying.

Hyungwon takes a sharp thrust, hitting Hoseok's spot dead on. Hoseok lets out a surprised moan, the sound more air than voice. Hyungwon does it again, more forceful this time. Hoseok whimpers, screwing his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation. Hyungwon's hands come up to clutch at his hips, supporting him as their pace increases.

Then Hyungwon's hand moves from Hoseok's hip to the his throbbing member, cupping it easily with his large hand. He starts to pump it, timing it with his thrusts. Hoseok grabs Hyungwon by his hair, pulling on it as he arches his back.

The bed creaks beneath them, protesting. Hoseok is a moaning mess and Hyungwon is no better, desperately canting his hips up to chase sweet release. The both of them don't last long. Soon enough, Hoseok is frantically shaking his head muttering nonsense as his body convulses. Hyungwon speeds up, tasting his own climax.

Hoseok suddenly goes rigid and he moan out Hyungwon's name, long and loud. Hoseok clamps on Hyungwon's dick, squeezing him almost painfully. Hyungwon groans as he reaches his own orgasm, hand clutching Hoseok by the hip while his other hand milks his partner dry.

Once he comes down from his high, Hyungwon gently slips out of Hoseok. He tosses the used condom away, slipping right back to Hoseok's side. Spent, the couple lay on their bed lying side by side despite the icky feeling of sweat on their skin. Hoseok turns to hug Hyungwon's side, snuggling close. "I missed you." he murmurs softly. Hyungwon lazily reaches up to stroke Hoseok's hair, caressing the soft locks. "Me too." He responds, kissing Hoseok's forehead.

They lay their for a while, too content to move. But when Hyungwon could no longer ignore the ickiness, he sits up. Hoseok turns to look at him questioningly. "Shower." he simply says in response to the silent question. Hoseok nods and smiles, sitting up as well. He wraps his arms on Hyungwon's neck, leaning in close. "Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this during class ahehe I'm ashamed. I was sweat droppin the whole time I wrote this but I had to get this outta my system. If it was shit, you know the reason :D 
> 
> Now I can go finish my other fics whew.
> 
> Btw, do you guys notice that I always put plot into everything I write??? Hahaha I know you people want to read good smut so I'm so sorry for adding so much extra things and making the smut shitty ;~;
> 
> Anyways, scream at me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/changcutie)


End file.
